


Not In the Family

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Anger, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Cute, Dating, Destiel - Freeform, Family, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Castiel is sick of being called "like family"





	Not In the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot I wrote. Be on the lookout for part 2 of my tattoo story soon!

Cas smiled at Dean as the hunter walked through the door after a long hunt. “Hello Dean,” Cas said as soon as Dean made his way down the stairs. Dean smiled,

“Well hello. You sure are happy,” he said in a joyus tone. Castiel just shrugged,

“Glad to see you. You ARE my best friend after all,” the angel said in a gleeful tone. Dean nodded,

“We are like family, that much is true,” The Winchester said, causing Castiel’s heart to sink. He hated being thought of as only family to Dean. Cas liked Dean a lot, and not in a friendly way, he genuinely had feelings for the eldest hunter. He looked down and decided he would finally ask him, disregard all the family bull shit once and for all.

“Hey Dean?” he finally pipped up Dean looked at the angel,

“Yeah Cas? You good?” the Winchester said, concern filling his voice suddenly. Cas nodded, his eyes still on the ground.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” he said quietly and quickly, leaving himself no time to second guess. He didn’t look up but heard a deep chuckle. He slowly lifted his head to look at Dean who was laughing. “Wh-what is so funny? “He asked, slightly offended. Dean shook his head and finally was able to stop laughing. Cas glared at him, upset his proposal was taken as a joke. Dean took a deep breath in to steady himself. “Never mind, fuck you Dean Winchester.” The angel said and promptly turned on his heel. Dean grabbed his hand and spun his around, pulling him into a kiss.

“I thought you would never ask. Stupid angels,” he said, his lips pressed against Cas’s. Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed, he didn’t even care about the snarky remark because he was finally in Heaven.


End file.
